Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-4441793-20170106160635
Pulling a brave move here. I'm watching the new Degrassi season, just finished the first episode. Zoe (plus Goldi, Vijay etc.) As always, she tore at my heartstrings. While it was in a no way as painful to watch as the darkest era of her coming out struggle in season two, just knowing what it feels like to want to be free, open and loved for who you are(in general, that's not just limited to sexual orientation). Already one episode in and she has shown just how SELFLESS she is truly capable of being. It's very simple. (Some)People in pain want to cause others pain but ever since she came out to Winston and then nearly lost the first girl she's ever loved in that bus accident, she has become a LEADER with a true desire to make everyone happy and comfortable. This is the REAL Zoe Rivas; it just couldn't be fully expressed behind the mask of "the straight, school diva bitch". The writing of her feeling conflicted between making the Syrian refugees feel safe/at home, the LGBTQ club feel comfortable and dealing with her OWN homosexuality in regards to whether she should come out or not. It was powerful, writing-wise. And Ana did the motherfucking thing, acting wise. I know that's right <3 Now, I also understand Vijay's perspective. It all depends on what you decide to focus on and for him, he couldn't see that dozens of young Islamic kids were fleeing distrastrous and fatal conditions by seeking refuge at Degrassi. All he could see or wrongly interpret was a "a self-hating lesbian in the most power student body position catering to a group of people who belong to a religion that is thought to look down upon homosexuality in the process, taking away a space for LGBTQ people to unite and open be themselves". He was hurt by it and while he may have behaved selfishly, he was entitled to his perspective. Of course he's wrong and I know Zoe better than that but I'm just trying to feel everybody here. No biases and shit. Lola (plus Shay, Miles etc.) In the mindset and headspace I was in last year, I would've been like "Fuck this bitch....another white(passing) chick thinking the whole fucking world owes her something and that she can infringe on black woman's love life because SHE(Lola) was socially conditioned to think she's so superior that even OUR MEN(black men) belong to her and is now salty because Tiny isn't a self-hating coon who sees the ugly duckling in Shay rather than an African Queen whose ancestors were honored as GODS in spite of what the history books tell you etc." *breathe Rob*, I ain't mad no more.....it just would've been an ugly rant but I won't go there anymore. The message remains true but I don't wanna breathe bad energy into it. So INSTEAD, I chose UNDERSTAND Lola. She is still a human being, a young woman, with hurt and pain of her own. Everyone wants to feel loved and wanted, so I know she isn't doing anything out of evil. She was projecting her own insecurities onto those close to her, and I just wish her the very best of happiness and whatnot. Now, I'm not sure what to think about Mola but it should be interesting to see how it plays out. No feels though. I'm not about "shipping" anymore(except when it comes to SHINY, I asked for it and I got it. My beautiful black babies <333) I'm not about "anti-shipping" anymore either, though. It's emotionally draining honestly and I just can't anymore. And yes, that includes Triles.....which brings me to my next point. Miles Beautiful, loyal and loving as ever. I understood where he was coming from completely. Ten weeks of summer freedom to vacation, party, streak on the beach etc. wouldn't mean SHIT to someone who loves as hard as Miles Hollingsworth does. I don't care WHAT I said about Triles in the past, Miles loves Tristan and I am for Miles' happiness above all else. Now, I don't feel like anyone was wrong for being disturbed at what they perceived to be morbid and tragic. I for one am a strong advocate for positive thoughts and positive energy, especially recently. However, I know and understand and can relate to Miles. His happiness was ALWAYS determined to him by how happy he made others and being loved in return and seeing those he love free of pain. So I expected every bit of what I witnessed between him and Tristan in this episode. Modest, Intense, Loving, Empathetic and Sultry, is how you spell his name. Even comatose and teetering on the fence between life and death, Tristan had ALL of Miles' heart and never left his side. Either outcome, the boy is blessed. With that being said, I know Miles/Lola is leading to something/somewhere.....but I accept that they are imperfect kids, and that they all learn something from whatever happens in the future. I don't wish to see any of them remain in the pain they're in. I'll catch up on the rest. I can already tell this shit gonna be FIRE <3.